Time Loop Time Loop Time Loop
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 55: Time Loop Time Loop Time Loop Time In-Studio Guests Sue Smith Amber Nelson Games Played Making Friends Submitted by Tom Chaken Theme Song I have a friendster account So do you So let us friend request each other How to Play Before the game starts, each contestant creates a 7th friend for the popular NBC sitcom Friends. Jo reads a synopsis for an episode of Friends, and each player has 20 seconds to describe what their character did in the episode. Manolo judges which episode is better and doles out some points. Players must always say what their character did, but may put their opponents character in the episode if they want. Who cares. Callers Jesse from Jersey Jim from Grand Army Plaza [Editor's Note: Possibly the 'Jack' from Grand Army Plaza who called in for Episode 54] Winner(s) Sue Smith Amber Nelson Date A Pro-Wrestler/Date A Pro-Wrestler in England Submitted by Prime Time Paulie G Theme Song Would you date a pro-wrestler Or would you date a pro-wrestler, mate Necessary Background The Dr. Gameshow love connection sensation of late spring 2015, Okay Serenade, is back with added aggression, and less musical improv! How to Play In this game, one person in the studio or a caller, lists their likes and dislikes as if for a dating profile. Then each contestant takes on the persona of a professional wrestler and tries to woo them with the unbridled verbal power of a warrior int he squared circle. They can pick an existing pro-wrestler, or make up their own character. The dating profile maker then picks a wrestler to get lucky with and that gets a point. Then everybody rotates and you play until you get tired of it. Note from Prime Time: In the event of a Time Loop erupting in the vicinity of the WFMU studios immediately after this game is played, this game would obviously be played again, however, all of the hormonal energy int he room would interfere with the chronal forces unleashed by Harry Gensemer and the world would be launched into a parallel universe where everyone speak with a British accent. Callers Frank from Hounslow, England [Editor's Note: The caller's location is dubious...] Winner(s) Frank from Hounslow, England Sue Smith Time Loop Time Loop (Previous Week's Winner) Submitted by Harry Gensemer How to Play You play whatever the last game was, and everyone has to say exactly what they said the first time. If you stray from the path of the past you lose a point. If you stay steady on the path of the past, you get a point every time you speak. Callers So many prank callers... Winner(s) All of us. Winning Game Break out of Prison with a Diaper Manolo's Something to Go On Just write in your life. Trivia This episode was recorded shortly after David Bowie died. This episode is the first to have a woman guest since Episode 47 with Marissa from The Screaming Females. Vito called in to interview for the call screener position. His three word pitch for himself is: available, willing, and willing to take public transit. Justin called in to interview for the call screener position. On his first day to make a good impression he would: wear a tie, arrive 25 minutes early, bring pen and paper (for Jo and for himself). Time Loop triggered Date a Pro-Wrestler in England. Frank (from Hounslow) called in late after Time Loop ended. He voted for Break out of Prison with a Diaper which was a write-in he came up with on the call.